


Don't Spoil a Book for a Bookworm

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Don't Read This, Gen, Haise doesn't get angry easily, I Blame Tumblr, Kaneki being an asshole, but now he's done it, i was bored, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise really hates it when a good book gets spoiled for him, especially when it's impossible to get away from said person.</p><p>Or</p><p>Kaneki being an asshole in Haise's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Spoil a Book for a Bookworm

Haise sighed, making himself comfortable on his bed. The Quinx had just finished their latest assignment, which ended taking longer than usual and Haise had gotten almost no time to settle down and relax. 

He shifted his pillow before cracking open the book he had taken off of his shelf. It was a relatively short book, said to be a great and tragic tale. Letting out a sigh Haise started his book.

He was about 30 pages in when it started to get interesting. Apparently, a girl named Juliana was in a relationship with a cop. But, the cop - Greg - was going on an investigation into the most dangerous part of the city, where almost no cops survived. Juliana was determined to help Greg somehow so he could get back to her safe. But, time was slowly running out and there was only 3 weeks until Greg left for his assignment. That's when **he** decided to speak up, breaking the silence.

 _"Hey.... Haise...."_ **He** whispered, hot breath against his neck.

_Go away._

_"I have something really important to tell you..."_

_I don't care._ Haise attempted to get back to reading. 

Keyword: attempted.

_"Juliana goes with them on the mission...... Then she sacrifices herself to save Greg....."_

At that, Haise completely dropped the book onto his bed. "No... I don't believe you..."

_"It's true... Even look..."_

"Nononono...." Haise picked up the book and opened to the last page, scanning over the text.

_"There was a gunshot as I jumped in front of Greg, revealing myself from the shadows._

_Then pain bloomed across my chest and I fell to the ground._

_"J-Julie..." I heard him whisper, as he dropped to his knees beside me, unsteady hands lifting me up off of the stone._

_I coughed, blood splattering into his dirtied shirt. "I'm sorry..."_

_I fell limp._

_At least I had been able to save my love."_

"You bitch!" Haise fumed. He threw the book across the room before clenching his fists into his hair. The book knocked off of his overflowing bookshelf, but he didn't care, he only wanted **him** to shut up! "How dare you ruin it... You heartless monster!" Haise could feel the tears slipping from his eyes, but, yet again, he didn't care. He threw his door open as **he** laughed.

_"You're weak... Haise...."_

Haise stormed down the stairs. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up, shut up shut up shutupshutupshutup!" He pulled at the ends of his hair as he stomped through the kitchen.

"Maman..?" Saiko looked up from her game at the sound of her mentor/mother's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Sasan?" Shirazu followed Saiko's actions, watching his mentor as he walked right past them, as if they weren't even there to begin with. 

Mutsuki stood up and started to follow his mentor. "Sasaki-san, please tell us what's wrong."

Haise stopped and turned to them, slowly. "H-he won't **shut up!** " With that, Haise stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. 

"What was up with Sasan?"

"Dunno, maybe he's tired?" Saiko turned back to her game. 

"Maybe..."

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm bored and I see interesting things on Tumblr.


End file.
